


Hooked on All These Feelings

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Addiction, Episode: s01e06 Smells Like Teen Spirit, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Rosa doesn’t want to have feelings for Isobel.





	Hooked on All These Feelings

Rosa wishes she didn’t like Isobel. It’s inconvenient to have a crush on this beautiful girl who’s lovely and caring when they’re alone but a bitch the rest of the time. Isobel swings from hot to cold, hurting and confusing the hell out of Rosa.

When they first started hanging out, she was flattered that the hot, popular girl from her sister’s year group was paying her attention. It meant the world. Her mother had left, her dad didn’t trust her, and her sister was ashamed of her. Everyone else thought she was some kind of freak, but Isobel didn’t seem to care. Isobel was _nice_ to her.

But Isobel has shown her true colours today, pretending not to know Rosa in front of Max. Rosa tries to shake off the hurt and embarrassment – she plays her favourite song and laughs and dances with Liz when they knock into each other and milkshakes go flying – but deep down the betrayal stings.

She’s had enough of mean girls. She’s had enough of people. They hook you only to hurt you later.

She warns Liz, who’s young and vulnerable to having her heart broken on prom night. It’s Rosa’s duty as big sister to advise her and keep her from harm. But as much as Rosa wants to answer Liz’s question about who hurt her, she can’t, because that would require an explanation she’s not sure she can give. She can’t explain something she doesn’t understand herself.

And then Isobel just walks into the diner and says, “Hey.”

It’s too much; Isobel is too much. But she wipes off her lipstick and looks at Rosa and speaks with such intensity that Rosa almost believes she’s sorry. She almost believes Isobel likes her the way she likes Isobel. And what that says about Rosa scares her. She told Liz not to worry about love, but she’s a hypocrite, because she hasn’t locked her heart away. The quickening of her pulse as Isobel leans in and implores her with seductive hazel eyes, suggesting they run away together, proves it.

This messy relationship of theirs leaves Rosa with feelings she doesn’t want and doesn’t know how to deal with. She tries not to think about kissing Isobel. It’ll only hurt her in the long run: Isobel’s as addictive as drugs.

Rosa tries to say no to her. But like drugs, Isobel isn’t easy to quit.


End file.
